


It Isn't Real

by Yuukais



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukais/pseuds/Yuukais
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been reincarnated and meet once again in the future. Merlin— with all of his previous memories and Arthur— with none. Merlin tries to convince Arthur of the existence of his kingdom, his destiny, and most of all the love that they shared. Will Arthur ever remember?





	It Isn't Real

Merlin has never considered himself normal. For as long as he can remember, he has had memories of another life— one of magic and mystery, all centering around a golden-haired man with sparkling blue eyes named Arthur. As a child, Merlin's memories of this seemingly unlived life were written off as the makings of an overactive imagination. But as he grew older and his preoccupation hadn't wavered, the disapproval of adults more became more apparent and the hostility of his peers more vehement. Merlin was no longer the "imaginative child", he was now "immature" and "strange".

So over time, after years of ridicule, Merlin wrote off his dreams of a place called Camelot and its king as a childish notion caused by reading too many fantasy novels. He managed to convince himself that none of these things were real. That is until he saw him— the once and future king

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fic that I started on ff but never finished but recently felt like getting into again. If you have any recommendations or see any mistakes in grammar or spelling be sure to let me know.


End file.
